(Adapted from the application) This application is a request to establish a P30 Center on the demography and economics of health and aging at the University of Colorado (UC) at Boulder. The aims of the proposed Population Aging Center are: (1 ) to advance understanding of the social and biological influences on health and aging in disadvantaged populations, both nationally and internationally; (2) to advance understanding of the social and economic position of the aging in light of differential migration and spatial redistribution; and (3) to create an effective infrastructure to achieve the foregoing aims through the establishment Population Aging Center that would foster interdisciplinary collaborative research. The Center will attract CU scholars previously unaffiliated with the PPP; some are already working in the demography and economics of aging and others are doing related work that can illuminate aging and health, especially from biological and genetic perspectives. It will seek out young investigators new to the field who can be attracted by its challenge. The existence of the proposed Center would also facilitate the establishment and extension of linkages with researchers at other institutions, within and outside the U.S. The two research themes for the proposed Center are: (1) aging and health of disadvantaged populations, both within and outside the U.S.; and, (2) migration and distribution and how they affect the social and economic position of the aging. These themes will be pursued simultaneously among disadvantaged populations in the U.S. and elsewhere in the developed and developing world. The new Center will provide an interdisciplinary context for inquiry that is informed simultaneously by biological, social, and economic perspectives. While existing lines of research will continue, the Center will encourage fresh approaches to the problems of aging that are informed by an expanded, interdisciplinary framework. The Center will have an Administrative and Research Support Core that would promote research opportunities and, interdisciplinary collaborations. It will provide both grant management and other administrative services. computer network servers and desktop computer maintenance and support, appropriate software, data management, and statistical consulting. The Center will also have a Program Development Core that will support new investigators and offer seed money for pilot projects or small conferences or workshops based on internal competitions. These pilot studies will be expected to lead to full research projects. The Center will have Associates from CU and other institutions in the U.S. and other countries.